Harry Potter Christmas Carols
by Sianatra
Summary: A random assortment of holiday favorites - Harry Potter style! Sure to bring a smile to your face and joy to your day!
1. Up on the Housetop

Up on the Housetop

Up on the housetop, thestrals snort,

Out jumps bad ole' Voldemort

Down through the chimney without a noise,

Intent on killing good girls and boys.

Oh, oh oh! Who would've known?

Oh, oh oh! Who would've known?

Up on the housetop, snort, snort, snort,

Down through the chimney with Voldemort.

First comes the bedroom of little Nell,

She's tossing and turning and not sleeping well,

From Voldy's wand comes a burst of green light,

The girl is dead, she's the first of the night.

Oh, oh oh! Who would've known?

Oh, oh oh! Who would've known?

Up on the housetop, snort, snort, snort,

Down through the chimney with Voldemort.

Next comes the bedroom of little Will,

Voldy smiles as he goes for the kill,

With a flick of his wand, the deed is done,

Oh, how murdering is so much fun!

Oh, oh oh! Who would've known?

Oh, oh oh! Who would've known?

Up on the housetop, snort, snort, snort,

Down through the chimney with Voldemort.


	2. The Twelve Days of Christmas

The Twelve Days of Christmas

On the first day of Christmas, Harry gave to me,

A sweater underneath the tree.

On the second day of Christmas, Harry gave to me,

Two chocolate frogs,

And a sweater underneath the tree.

On the third day of Christmas, Harry gave to me,

Three spell books,

Two chocolate frogs,

And a sweater underneath the tree.

On the fourth day of Christmas, Harry gave to me,

Four crowing birds,

Three spell books,

Two chocolate frogs,

And a sweater underneath the tree.

On the fith day of Christmas, Harry gave to me,

Five firebolts,

Four crowing birds,

Three spell books,

Two chocolate frogs,

And a sweater underneath the tree.

On the sixth day of Christmas, Harry gave to me,

Six golden snitches,

Five firebolts,

Four crowing birds,

Three spell books,

Two chocolate frogs,

And a sweater underneath the tree.

On the seventh day of Christmas, Harry gave to me,

Seven moving portraits,

Six golden snitches,

Five firebolts,

Four crowing birds,

Three spell books,

Two chocolate frogs,

And a sweater underneath the tree.

On the eighth day of Christmas, Harry gave to me,

Eight pygmy puffs,

Seven moving portraits,

Six golden snitches,

Five firebolts,

Four crowing birds,

Three spell books,

Two chocolate frogs,

And a sweater underneath the tree.

On the ninth day of Christmas, Harry gave to me,

Nine suits of armor,

Eight pygmy puffs,

Seven moving portraits,

Six golden snitches,

Five firebolts,

Four crowing birds,

Three spell books,

Two chocolate frogs,

And a sweater underneath the tree.

On the tenth day of Christmas, Harry gave to me,

Ten friendly ghosts,

Nine suits of armor,

Eight pygmy puffs,

Seven moving portraits,

Six golden snitches,

Five firebolts,

Four crowing birds,

Three spell books,

Two chocolate frogs,

And a sweater underneath the tree.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Harry gave to me,

Eleven wands 'a casting,

Ten friendly ghosts,

Nine suits of armor,

Eight pygmy puffs,

Seven moving portraits,

Six golden snitches,

Five firebolts,

Four crowing birds,

Three spell books,

Two chocolate frogs,

And a sweater underneath the tree.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Harry gave to me,

Twelve puking pastilles,

Eleven wands 'a casting,

Ten friendly ghosts,

Nine suits of armor,

Eight pygmy puffs,

Seven moving portraits,

Six golden snitches,

Five firebolts,

Four crowing birds,

Three spell books,

Two chocolate frogs,

And a sweater underneath the tree.


	3. Voldemort is Coming to Town

(Santa Claus is Coming to Town)

You better watch your back,

You better scream in fright,

Better fear attack,

I'm telling you why,

Voldemort is coming to town.

He's making a list,

Of people to kill,

Gonna wave his wand

And murder his fill,

Voldemort is coming to town.

He sees you when you're sleeping,

He knows when you're awake,

He knows that you can't run or hide,

But you try for goodness sake!

O! You better watch your back,

You better scream in fright,

Better fear attack,

I'm telling you why,

Voldemort is coming to town.

Voldemort is coming to town.


	4. Frightful Night

Frightful Night

Frightful night, scary night,

All is dark, naught is bright.

Voldemort tries to kill a child,

Ripped from his body, he goes quite wild.

Rest in broken pieces,

Rest in broken pieces.

Frightful night, scary night,

People quake at the sight,

Returned to his body once again,

Voldemort kills an old Hogwarts friend,

Murder lies deep in his heart,

Murder lies deep in his heart.

Frightful night, scary night,

Harry Potter is their light,

Radiant beams from his holly wand,

Kill great Voldemort once and for all,

The evil Dark Lord is dead,

The evil Dark Lord is dead.


	5. Hagrid Got Run Over by a Thestral

Hagrid Got Run Over by a Thestral

Hagrid got run over by a thestral  
walkin' home from Hogsmeade Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as thestrals.  
But as for me and Harry, we believe.

He'd been drinkin' too much butterbeer.  
And we'd begged him not to go.  
But he'd forgot his medication,  
and he staggered out the door into the snow.

When we found him Christmas mornin,'  
at the scene of the attack.  
He had hoof prints on his forehead,  
And a chunk ripped off his back.

Hagrid got run over by a thestral,  
walkin' home from Hogsmeade Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as thestrals,  
but as for me and Harry, we believe.

Now were all so proud of Harry.  
He's been takin' this so good.  
See him in there watchin' Quidditch,  
drinkin' juice and playin' cards with Captain Wood.

It's not Christmas without Hagrid.  
All the family dressed in black.  
And we just can't help but wonder:  
Should we open up his gifts or send them back?

Hagrid got run over by a thestral,  
walkin' home from our Hogsmeade Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as thestrals,  
But as for me and Harry, we believe.

Now the ham is on the table.  
And the pudding made of pie.  
And an orange and yellow candle,  
that would just have matched the stripes on Hagrid's tie.

I've warned all my friends and neighbors.  
"Better watch out for your hides."  
They should never give a license,  
to a thestral who says he can drive.  
Hagrid got run over by a thestral,  
walkin' home from our Hogsmeade Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as thestrals,  
But as for me and Harry, we believe.

Hagrid got run over by a thestral,  
walkin' home from our Hogsmeade Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as thestrals,  
But as for me and Harry, we believe.


	6. Harry, It's Cold Outside

**Bold: Harry  
**Regular: Ginny

* * *

**I really can't stay**

(Harry, it's cold outside)

**I've got detention with Snape**

(Harry, it's cold outside)

**Apparently I**

(I've been hopin' that you'd come by)

**Am like my dad**

(I'll hold your hands, does my hair look bad?)

**My mother's dead, but she'll still worry**

(Hey there cutie, what's your hurry)

**And father will be pacing heaven's floor**

(Listen to that Gryffindor roar)

**So really, I'd better scurry**

(Oh Harry, please don't hurry)

**Well, maybe just a butterbeer more**

(Cast romantic charms while I pour)

**Dumbles might think**

(Harry, it's bad out there)

**Say, what's in this drink?**

(No Ginny to be had out there)

**I wish I knew how**

(Your eyes are like starlight now)

**To break your spell**

(I'll take your scarf, your hair looks swell)

**I oughtta say no, no, no girl**

(You mind if I move in closer)

**At least I'll tell Snape that I tried**

(And what's the sense in hurting my pride)

**I really can't stay**

(Oh Harry, don't hold out)

_**Oh, but detention's at nine!**_

**I simply must go**

(Harry, it's cold outside)

**The answer is no**

(Harry, it's cold outside)

**The welcome has been**

(So lucky that you popped in)

**So nice and warm**

(Look out the window at that storm)

**Hermione might be suspicious**

(Gosh, your lips look delicious)

**Ron will be soon be here at the door**

(Waves upon a tropical shore)

**That Malfoy boy's mind is vicious**

(Gosh your lips are delicious)

**Well maybe just a butterbeer more**

(Never such a blizzard before)

**I've got to see Snape**

(Baby, you'll freeze out there)

**Say, lend me your cape**

(It's up to your knees out there)

**You've really been grand**

(I thrill when you touch my hand)

**Oh, but don't you see**

(How can you do this thing to me?)

**There's bound to be talk tomorrow**

(I don't really care about gossip's sorrow)

**At least there will be plenty implied**

(If Voldy snuck up on you and your pride)

**I really can't stay**

(Get over that hold out)

_**Oh, but baby - detention's at nine!**_

* * *

**a/n.**__Wow. Just realized I really don't have much of a life(:


End file.
